


Mimikyu: A place in my Trainer Heart (One-Shot)

by rockbabyval



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockbabyval/pseuds/rockbabyval
Summary: A female Mimikyu who found her place to be.





	

I used to live in the forest near Route 1 where Pichu and Pikachu resides. Why I choose that place was because of the new trainers would want a Pichu or a Pikachu in their team at their earliest stage of being a pokemon trainer. That's why I tried to imitate Pikachu.  
  
But things didn't go too well.  
  
Whenever I appear, they would say 'Why is this pokemon imitating such a cute pokemon?! It doesn't even look cute with that rag it's using. Even a Pikachu doll is cuter' or 'This pokemon shouldn't even be living here! It's going to chase away all the cute Pichu and Pikachu!'  
  
That's why I move to the Abandon Thrifty Megamart at Tapu Village. How I got there was by sneaking on board ships to reach the Megamart.  
  
There, I was welcome by the ghost pokemon especially Gastly, Haunter and Gengar. But all of them are pokemon used in the Kanto region especially Mega Gengar. Its stats and ability is top notch but mine is Disguise.  
  
I need the ability to make sure that I am worthy in battle. Even if I am a sacrifice to set up in battle, I'm willing to give up my HP and life for my trainer.  
  
But nobody wanted me.  
  
I created an imaginary room in the Trifty Megamart to conceal myself and accepted the fact that I would be alone.  
  
But that wasn't the case when a certain trial challenger came.  
  
She had pink brown chest length hair, a sky blue tank top, a light brown short, a white sling bag and a pair of red stripe sport shoe.  
  
She was using a Rotom Dex camera feature and was taking pictures of all my ghostly friend making a scene. Example, making the convey belt and trolley moving on its own and also the floating poke doll. I joined them by pretending to be a Pikachu.  
  
I thought that was it. But it wasn't.  
  
She entered my imaginary room and there, I encounter the trainer.  
  
However, she isn't the same as the other trainer. Instead of the nasty comments that I am waiting for it, she said after looking at her pokedex entry of mine which I had no idea how she get the information without catching a Mimikyu once . " 'A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon.' You don't look terrifying aren't you, little feller? I think you're trying your hardest to get the attention of others but don't worry, I'm here. I'm sorry that I had to hurt you during this trial but I promise, I would return and catch you. So wait for me."  
  
'I'm sorry'? What is this warm feeling I am feeling after hearing that?  
  
The battle went on for about 5-7 minute and after the battle, she praised her pokemon for the trail well done and I could see that all her pokemon were smiling warmly at her.  
  
After she left the Abandon Thrifty Megamart, I went to a window and see what is going on. I managed to hear a certain short purple hair girl saying about my imaginary room and even though it gives her the creep, the trainer who battle me doesn't seems spook out about it.  
  
After she left with her, I thought that would be the last time I see her.  
  
However, I was wrong.  
  
She came back to the Abandon Thrifty Megamart and started walking around. She kept on encountering Golbat, Haunter and Klefki and even though an hour had passed, she didn’t give up.

“Don’t you think that’s enough? Her perseverance and determination is what caught my attention. Look, she doesn’t even bother catching Golbat, Haunter and Klefki despite her needing their data for the pokedex. She wants you, Mimikyu.” A Gengar spoke beside me and all I could think of was whether a not if I should trust this trainer.

And so, after another minute had passed, I finally showed myself.

I saw her sigh a relief and before the battle begin which is a Smeargle nickname, Drawer, she said “I promised to take care of you and I promise to not defeat you.” She then uses Soak on me before using False Swipe to bring my HP to 1. I counter by using Slash and she uses Luxury Ball to catch me. I didn’t escape from the Luxury Ball as I was too weak to even get out of the ball.

On the pokemon selection column, she given me a nickname and that was ‘Tomodachi’, meaning ‘Friend’. I thought that I would be sent to the PC like what the other pokemons go through during this process.

But she didn’t.

She switched with her Toucannon and I was in her party. She rushed me and also her other pokemon to the Pokemon Center using the Poke Ride, Tauros Charge, to heal us all.

After that, she uses Pokemon Refresher to interact with me and I was the first pokemon to ever taste the Rainbow Beans and my affection with the trainer that I just met was maxed. Even though she had unlocked Isle Avue from Poke Pelago, she didn’t use it to max my happiness. Instead, she went on walk with me and even went to the massager at Konikoni City.

But that didn’t end just yet.

I was still uncertain if I had found where I belong but she kept me on the team and increase my level till I could learn Play Rough. When I am independent enough, she switched me to the main pokemon and I started to be the one leading the team. Even Decidueye was lower than me.

Even if I were to be defeated with a 0 HP, she didn’t give up on me and give me revive to allow me to gain experience.

I kept on leading the team till the final trial and I thought I had found my happiness.

But one day, a male Adamant Nature Drifloon joined the team from Isle Abeens.

I knew what nature was as I was a Docile nature. Pretty contradicting as it increase and decrease defence whereas Adamant increase Attack and decrease Special attack. As what every trainer would do, I was breeded with the Adamant Nature Drifloon and since I was a female, my offspring was a Mimikyu.

I knew that I would be replaced but since it’s my offspring, I would gladly let him or her to experience the happiness that I had received from the trainer who had given me a second chance.

But I was wrong.

It’s true that my offspring is a female Adamant Nature Mimikyu but I was still kept on the team. As her lead pokemon as well.

I was puzzled on why won’t she trained my daughter but I remember what she said to me and the team before we went to the Elite Four. She had let us out for a little ‘meeting’.

“I won’t want a perfect fighting team to become a Champion. I want my best friends to become champion with me. All of you had grown stronger ever since we had started this journey together so let’s win this champion title together!”

I saw her punch the air with a smile on her face and the 5 pokemons, Decidueye, Lycanroc, Golisopod, Salazzle and Talonflame answer her by using their cry.

“So Tomodachi, would you lend me a hand to complete the Elite 4 together?” She squat to my eye level and stretched out her hand to me while I saw the other 5 pokemon looking at me as well. All of them had an identical look and that was to trust her.

I stretched out my shadowy hand and shook her before she return all of us back into our pokeball.

We defeated the Elite 4 together and she was given the champion title. My name and the other 5 pokemon were placed in the Hall of Fame and I did not expect the day that I would be placed here.

A Mimikyu who has found her placed to be.

Thank you so much for trusting me and I finally found where I belong.

A place in my Trainer Heart, Luna.

 


End file.
